The Triwizard Tournament! Vongola and FairyTail style!
by PandaRoll
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is finally here! But there are different schools participating. Will Hogwarts win? Or the victory goes to the other two schools? Read to find out! HP/KHR/FT No place to put FT at the categories. So yeah. 3 crossovers :D Enjoy :)
1. A normal day

"Oh no! I'm late! Arggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" The raven haired boy jumped from his bed and dashed for the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, put on his uniform, (no need for combing, his hair is always messy), grabbed his bag and ran as fast as he can to….. the Potions class.

"Why does it have to be Potions for the first subject today?! Professor Snape will kill me!" he thought as he ran down the hall. He finally saw the Potions class. He took a deep breath. "I am so doomed…" he thought. He finally took the courage to open the class door. And there he was, standing at the door, with all the students plus a certain gloomy teacher (*cough*Snape*cough*) staring at him. "Potter… Late I suppose… I do not tolerate lateness. Detention, 10 at night. Better not be late." The boy sighed, and went to his seat. He also noticed his arch enemy, Draco Malfoy at the back of the class, snickering at his misfortune. "Harry, I'm so sorry we couldn't wake you up, Ron and I we're in a hurry." said Hermione. "Yeah mate, Dumbledore called for you, but you slept like a log. So we represented you to go and see Dumbledore. Guess what? His new password is Squeaking sugar mice. Ha!" said Ron. "Its ok, so what did Dumbledore say?" asked Harry. "Well, he just wants to tell you to be careful. I don't know why he made such a fuss just to tell you to be careful." said Ron. "I don't know what it means either. But be careful Harry, it could be about Voldemort." Said Hermione.

Voldemort. The one who killed Harry's parents. Harry still had nightmares about Voldemort, since he had kind of a connection with him. Voldemort tried to kill Harry when Harry was still a baby, but he failed. Since then, Harry was famous for being 'The Boy who Lived' Harry thought about his past, his parents… But Ron patted his shoulder, and that jarred him back to reality. "You ok, mate?" asked Ron. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sleepy." lied Harry. Just then, Professor Snape announced: "Its time. Everyone, to the Hall. Professor Dumbledore has something to announce." Everyone lined up and walked to the hall.


	2. The Triwizard Tournament!

Here's a new chapter! Hope you all like it :D

At the Hall…

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at their own house table, Gryfindor. Others sat at their own respected tables. The other houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Noisy chattering noises filled the hall.

Harry looked up the staff table. He could see Professor Dumbledore sitting at the centre. Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced: "I… have some bad news and good news. Care to hear the bad news first?" Since no one made a sound, Professor Dumbledore took that as a 'yes'. "I'm sorry to say that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped. He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING! That's the GOOD NEWS?!" said Fred Weasley loudly. "I am not joking, Mr. Weasley, and yes," he said," though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time.. . no. . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued." "Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. But her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, and Harry himself was far more interested in hearing about the tournament than in worrying about deaths that had happened hundreds of years ago.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"But we have changed something. We invited two new schools to participate the tournament with us, as Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are quite busy this year. When you see them, do not judge them lightly. They could be quite powerful!" said Dumbledore. "The heads of the two schools will be arriving with their participating contestants in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Harry could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the

Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" - Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious – "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion."

His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen." "The delegations from the other two schools will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected.

And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" Dumbledore sat down and turned to talk to Professor Mcgonagall. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.


	3. Vongola Famiglia

Thanks for the reviews and Favourites :D Its going to be the holidays :D So I can have time to update! (Yay) Here's a new chapter! Hope you all like it!

HP and KHR do not belong to me :)

* * *

At the dorms…

"Two new schools, eh? Which school do you think will enter the tournament?" asked Ron. "I'm not sure… I don't know any other schools other than Hogwarts, Beuaxbatons and Durmstrang." replied Harry. "Well, perhaps they come from another dimension? Or planet?" said Hermione. "Hermione, are you sick?! People don't come from another planet!" shouted Ron. "Well! It was just a guess!" shouted Hermione. "Calm down guys…" said Harry, sweatdropping.

The two continued to blabber and shout and the other tried calming them down, but failed…

* * *

In the meantime… In Namimori, Japan….

"WHAT did you say?!" A boy shouted. The boy had brown hair and big brown eyes. He was wearing a blue hoodie with 27 on it, and a pair of jeans. "Tsuna, it's the 9th's orders. We have to go to a certain school in Scotland to participate in a tournament they are holding." said a certain baby. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" said Tsuna while banging his head on the desk. "Dame Tsuna, stop that. Or you'll get a shot from me. You know I never miss." said the baby. "HIEEE! NOOOOOO! REBORN! DON'T! I BEG YOU!" shouted Tsuna while covering his head running around like a madman. "DAME-TSUNA! STOP RUNNING!" shouted Reborn.

A few minutes later, Tsuna managed to calm down after a few warnings and threats from a certain baby. (*coughReborncough*)

Tsuna took a deep breath. "Ok, give me the details." "We need to participate a tournament in a school, called the Triwizard Tournament. The tournament is held to see which school is the best. But apparently, the other two schools that are supposed to enter were too busy. So they invited us, and another school. Further details will be announced when we get there." said Reborn. "TriWIZARD Tournament?! Reborn! We're not wizards! How are we supposed to enter? We are not WIZARDS!" shouted Tsuna. "Well, the dying will flame is also a type of magic. I talked with the 9th, he said you and your guardians can choose if you'd like wands or not. But I think you'd all prefer your own weapons. Am I right?" replied Reborn. "I… guess…"said Tsuna.

"We'd better tell Gokudera-kun and the others. Let's go." Reborn jumped on Tsuna's shoulder and they went out.

* * *

"JUUDAIME! IS THIS TRUE?"

"TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ahahahaha…."

"Lambo-san wants candy!"

"I'll bite you all to death for crowding"

"Kufufu…. This is quite interesting…"

"Mukuro-sama…"

Tsuna explained everything to them. While some understood, some don't. Scratch that, no one gets the idea. *sigh*

"Is everyone clear?" Tsuna asked.

"Hai, Juudaime!" said Gokudera.

"TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei.

"Ahahaha.. Tsuna, is it a game?" replied Yamamoto.

"Where's my candy?" asked Lambo.

"…" Hibari didn't respond. He felt he didn't need to. (hahaha)

"Kufufu…" said Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama…" said Chrome while nugging Mukuro.

" I guess they understood 50% of it."said Tsuna to Reborn. " Nevermind, they'll catch up. The idiots." replied Reborn.

"TO THE EXTREME!"shouted Ryohei. "LAWN-HEAD, could you quiet down!"shouted Gokudera. "WHY SHOULD I? TAKO-HEAD!" replied Ryohei. "WHY YOU!"

"Maa..Maa… calm down." said Yamamoto.

"Get out of my way, baseball freak!" said Gokudera while pushing Yamamoto aside.

"LAMBO-SAN WANTS CANDY! WHERE'S MY CANDY!"

"AHOSHI! STOP SHOUTING!"

"AHODERA, GIMME CANDY!

"WHO YOU CALLING STUPID?!"

"Kufufu… Its way too noisy here…."

"Mukuro-sama…"

"I'll bite you all to death for crowding and making noise."

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Dame Tsuna, you can't even control your guardians." said Reborn. Lazily, he held his hand in holding gun position, and Leon turned into a green pistol. He shot a bullet into the air. The sound was so loud everyone stopped. "Pack your bags and meet together at Dame-Tsuna's house by 6 in the morning. Don't be late, or else you will feel the consequences." Reborn smirked. Everyone ran as fast as they could ( Mukuro and Chrome poofed away and Hibari walked away) from the Spartan hitman.


	4. Fairy Tail

**Haha... I finally updated... Sorry minna, kinda lazy writing this. I was kinda gonna give up... But I remembered all those who wanted to read this story, and rushed to update :D Hope you all like it :) Reviews please :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, KHR and FT. :)**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Magnolia, Fiore, Earth Land….

Loud noises were heard throughout Magnolia. The sound of wood smashing, screaming, shouting echoed, nobody could never ever not hear them. (True story xD)

One villager said: " Oh my, its them again. Do they have to do this EVERY SINGLE DAY? I'm going crazy!" One woman said: " Ugh, just ignore them it'll calm down. Until tomorrow." The woman sighed. "I hope Makarov-san can handle this, again." said one man. "Who is this Makarov-san?" asked a curious new villager who just moved here.

"He's the master of the most famous guild of all in Fiore, Fairy Tail."

In Fairy Tail…

"NYAHAHAHAH, Gray, you have no pants!" ( You know who )

"WHAT?!" Gray looked down, not believing one word the dragon slayer said. Unfortunately, there were no pants. And since he had his stripping fetish, he had no shirt either. (woooo)

Gray shrieked and chased the fire dragon slayer around the guild.

"I'll make you pay Natsu! _Ice Make-Lance!_" From the ice mage's hands sprouted tons of ice arrows and flew straight at Natsu.

Natsu smirked and shouted : "_Roar of the fire dragon!_" Hot flames shot from his mouth and melted Gray's ice arrows.

"Oi you flame brain!"

"Nyahaha ice pervert!"

"Calm down you two…" said Lucy in a corner. She sweatdropped at the sight of those two fighting, again. She sighed and continued writing her novel.

The fight continued with some swearing, Elfman shouting "Be A MAN!" , the two mages breaking wooden tables as they fought and the most least expected thing – Erza screaming. ( You may know why but FLASHBACK! )

* * *

*Flashback*

Erza was sitting on a table, going to enjoy her favorite dessert – Strawberry cake. She scooped a bit of cake and was about to eat it when… ( You can guess ) Natsu and Gray came. They were too busy fighting and yelling insults at each other to not notice Erza was just right behind them. Natsu saw an opportunity and pushed Gray, in result Gray bumped into Erza, and her spoon of cake AND her cake splattered to the floor.

(Poor Erza)

"My… cake…" said Erza kneeling beside her beloved cake, in a whimpering tone. To make things worse, Elfman accidentally stepped on Erza's cake and shouted "Be A MAN!" and joined the fight.

"That, was the last straw….." A murderous aura filled the whole guild. It was so creepy everyone stopped, even Natsu, Gray and Elfman. They slowly turned and saw Erza surrounded with black aura. "That was the cake I saved months to eat. AND TOU THREE DESTROYED IT! REQUIP ARMOR!" And there was Erza in her Lightning Empress Armor (The armor I like best :D) , screaming like a madman (uh.. madgirl?) while trashing, shocking and electrocuting the trio. The other guild members watched in shock.

*End of flashback*

* * *

"Erza, stop. I have a few things to announce." The sound came from upstairs. Everyone looked up to find the master of Fairy Tail – Makarov Dreyar, sitting on the fences ( are those fences?... nvm)

"Yes Master." said Erza and glared at the trio. They whimpered and begged at the mercy of Erza. Erza ignored them and looked at Master.

"An old friend of mine has invited us to join a tournament at his school. It will be rude to refuse so I decided we will take part in it. I have chosen some guild members to go. But only one gets to enter the tournament. The rest sit and watch." Everyone tensed. After moments of silence, Master announced: "The ones who will go are:

"_Natsu!"_

"Oh yeah!" said Natsu.

"_Gray!"_

Gray smirked. "Gray-sama~" said Juvia in a corner.

"_Erza!"_

Erza smiled.

"_Gajeel!"_

"Geehee!" said Gajeel.

"_Lucy!"_

"M-Me?!" said Lucy, shocked.

"_Wendy!"_

"Wahhh. I got to go, Carla!" said Wendy.

"_Mira!"_

Mira smiled: " Ok."

"_Happy! Carla! And PantherLily!"_

"Natsu! I get to go too!" "Sure Happy! Lets work together!" "Aye sir!"

"Wendy, I'll go with you too!" "Yup Carla!"

"Geehee! Lily!" Lily flashed a smile at Gajeel.

"That is all. We will depart tomorrow. Pack your things and be ready to go London. We will be traveling on Blue Pegasus' Christina. We'll arrive in 3 days." said Master.

"Wuuu.. Juvia cannot go with Gray-sama! Juvia will miss Gray-sama!" said Juvia, whimpering and crying.

* * *

**Natsu: We're goin to a tournament! Yay!**

**Me: Haha. Gettin' excited huh?**

**Natsu: Yup! What are we going to do?**

**Me: You'll find out soon.. Hehehehe**

**Review please ^^ Sank you minna :D**


	5. They travel

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating. Gomen! I'm tryin' to find inspiration so its gonna take a long time. And now I'm kinda addicted to PJOxHP crossovers... I think I'm gonna write one on PJOxHP. So now I'll maybe update in a week or so. And if I'm lucky, a few days. And thanks for all the reviews~! Here the story you've all been waiting for~ Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, FT and KHR~**

* * *

Back to Hogwarts, 10.00p.m (Do you remember anything? :))

Ron and Hermione are still fighting. Harry was in a very tight spot. "Could you two please stop?!" shouted Harry. "Its all Hermione's fault, not mine. Tell her to stop!" answered Ron, making a face a Hermione. "Oh Ron! I don't time to waste on you. Do you know how late it is? 10 o'clock! We've been fighting for ages! I have my homework to do!" "10 o' clock…" thought Harry. It sounded familiar… He thought hard… Then it struck on him.

*FLASHBACK*  
_"Potter… Late I suppose… I do not tolerate lateness. Detention, 10 at night. Better not be late."_ (You'd might remember who said that. xD )

*END OF FLASHBACK*  
"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH HHHHHHH! SNAPE'S DETENTION! I'M LATE! HE'LL KILL ME!" Harry ran to Snape's dungeon with top speed, leaving Ron and Hermione in the dorms, quarrelling.

8 o' clock, Hogwarts…

"Uugghhh…." said Harry. His eyes were droopy and slumped when he walked. Hermione noticed and said: "Harry, did you get enough sleep last night?" "D'you think I got enough sleep last night? I polished every single thing in Snape's stupid dungeon. His stuff has loads of dust! I bet he didn't clean his dungeon in ages!" moaned Harry. "I bet he NEVER cleans his dungeon." said Ron. "We're gonna be late for Herbology. Come on!" said Hermione. Harry felt his legs go numb. "Ron, could you.. um.. drag me to Herbology?" Ron laughed. "Wow, you must be really tired, mate! Come on." said Ron as he dragged Harry to the Greenhouse.

* * *

At Vongola HQ…

"Ok, Reborn. We're all here." said Tsuna. Everyone was here. Including Hibari and Mukuro. "Ok, everyone into the plane." said Reborn. "Uh.. what plane?" asked Tsuna. He looked around his house but he saw no plane. No..no..no, a plane can't even land here! Just then a plane soared across the sky and stopped on top of Tsuna's house. "That plane." said Reborn. "Now everyone grab onto Tsuna. He's volunteered to take us up there."

"WHAT?!" shouted Tsuna. Everyone immediately grabbed onto Tsuna. ( Except Hibari and Mukuro, of course.)

"JUUDAIME, THANK YOU FOR VOLUNTERRING TO TAKE US UP THERE! I WILL THANK YOU FOR ETERNITY!"

"EXTREMELY BRAVE OF YOU SAWADA!"

"Ahahaha, Tsuna. Sank you for the ride"

"Tsuna must take the great Lambo-sama to that flying thingy! Lambo-sama bet there has candy there!"

Hibari and Mukuro just stood there.

Tsuna sighed. "I guess I have to." He put on his mittens and swallowed two pills. He immediately when into HDWM mode. It took all his might to fly up to the plane with everyone grabbing onto him. Halfway up, he saw Hibari on his Cloud Hedgehog flying up. He didn't see Mukuro though. Finally, he reached the plane. Inside he saw someone, he looked closely and saw none other than Vongola Nono. "Tsunayoshi, thank you for coming." "Of course, Ninth." replied Tsuna. "We'll set course right away to Scotland." said Ninth.

* * *

In Magnolia…

"Gramps! We're all here!"

"Ok. Now we need an attendance check. _Natsu!_"

"Here!"

"_Gajeel!"_

"Geehee!"

"_Erza!"_

"Here, master."

"_Lucy!"_

"Hereeee!"

"_Wendy!"_

"H-here!"

"_Mira!"_

"Here."

"_Happy! Carla! And PantherLily!"_

"Aye sir!" "Here." "Present."

"Okay, I think that's all."

"Gramps, I think we're forgetting someone. I can't think who….," said Natsu.

… *Awkward Silence* …

Just then, everyone heard someone running towards them.

"NATSU YOU FLAME BRAIN! YOU STOLE EVERY SINGLE PANTS I OWN! WHERE DID YOU HIDE THEM?!" said Gray. He was only wearing a towel.

"Oh, did I?" said Natsu innocently. (As if xD)

"Oh, you did. Now hand all my pants over." said Gray.

"How 'bout… No."

"WHY YOU-"

Suddenly, something big blocked the sun rays and everything became dark. Everyone looked up and saw a huge ship.

"Ah, our transport has come. Lets go." said Master.

On board Blue Pegasus's Christina...

Everyone was sitting on cushions chatting and eating snacks. Everyone except two certain dragon slayers. (If you know what I mean)

"Ughh… I'm feeling sick….Urg." Natsu started vommitting out the window. Poor villagers. They'll be seeing puke falling from the sky.

"DON'T DO THAT! I'M TRYIN' TO RESIST OVER HERE!" shouted Gajeel.

"W-wendy… C-can't yo-u ca-st Tro-ia on u-us?" said Natsu, feeling bad and wanted to puke again.

"Ano… I'd like to… But…" said Wendy.

"But what?" said Natsu.

"I think you two should try to resist and not use Troia everytime. I can resist on transports now. So you two should try." replied Wendy.

"O-oh n-no.." Natsu started barfing out the window, again. What's worse is Gajeel started following too. Great. More barf falling from the sky. The villagers will be thrilled. Not.

"Its gonna be a loooonngggg trip." said Lucy, popping the 'p' in trip.

* * *

**Oh... End of Chapter. I hope you guys like this story. Cuz now I'm addicted to PJOxHP crossovers, I kinda lose interest on this crossover. But I'll continue this story~ But maybe a bit late to update. Cuz I got a life ya'know? You don't expect me to write and update everyday!**

**Here's a little interview-**

**Me: Hello Tsuna, Natsu.**

**Tsuna, Natsu: Hey.**

**Me: What do you personally think about the tournament?**

**Tsuna: I think its gonna be a little dangerous, but manageable.**

**Natsu: I'm all fired up! I can take down everyone in a single blow! Muaahahahaha!**

**Me: Okay... What are your opinions about the wizards?**

**Tsuna: Etto... We haven't met them yet... **

**Natsu: Yeah, if I find out they're bad, they're goin' down.**

**Me: Okay! Thats the end for now. Continued on the next chapter~ Review~ Sank you ;)**


End file.
